


Meant To Be

by Jasmine14



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine14/pseuds/Jasmine14
Summary: “That’s not what I saw. I saw two people who loved each other, who still love each other. I mean you can’t just throw out six months of what we had. You were my first love, I can’t let that just go.” He sighs. “I mean we dated three years ago and now… we’re here? Doesn’t this all feel kinda meant to be?”





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope isn’t the one to go out. She doesn’t like getting all dressed up just to sweat it all off because the clubs and bars are always so hot. She’d rather just stay at home and watch an episode of ghost adventures in her sweatpants. 

 

But tonight, she found herself in a dress that was a little too tight in some places and heels that she was sure she was gonna get blisters from in a booming club. It was a new club that her best friend has dragged her out too, promising it’s a new club and that it would be better than all the others she dragged her too. And unsurprisingly to Penelope, it was exactly like all the other clubs she promised it wasn’t.

 

Penelope sits at the bar and drinks her martini, hoping the more she drinks it, the better it would taste. Because she really wasn’t a big drinker either. She’ll have a glass of wine after a long day or a couple of beers with her sister but nothing more. Vanessa is off dancing with some random guy. 

 

“What is a pretty girl like you sitting at the bar alone?” Penelope looks up and is met with a beautiful pair of green eyes. In fact, those are the same pair of green eyes she’s met before.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hey, Penelope.” He smiles and sits next to her. 

 

“How have you been? It’s been years.” Penelope can’t believe it’s him. Harry Styles is sitting in front of her. She never thought she’d see him again.

 

“I’m good.” Harry pauses and lets out a small chuckle. “I never thought I’d see you again.” 

 

“Me either.” She smiles softly. 

 

The both delve into a deep conversation about the three years that a passed between them, catching up on things. It was a conversation that seemed like it never ended. As the conversation grew, the closer he moved his chair to her. By the time she knew it, their knees were touching. 

 

“I really missed you, Penny.”

 

She bites her bottom lip, blushing. “I missed you too.”

 

“Do you wanna get outta here? It’s kinda stuffy.”

 

Penelope sighs in relief. “Yes. I was hoping when you were gonna say that.” He chuckles and takes her hand, leading her out of the club. She sends a quick text to Vanessa to tell her she’s leaving so she doesn’t have to worry about her. 

 

Harry and Penelope make it to Harry’s apartment. It is huge. The living room is about the size of Penelope’s apartment all on it’s own. She looks around the grand space in awe. “This is beautiful Harry.”

 

“Thank you.” He walks over to the mini bar and pops open a bottle of wine. “I remember how you liked wine more than the martini you were drinking at the bar.” He pours the wine into a glass then hands it to her. 

 

She thanks him and takes a sip. “So,” She clears her throat. “What do you do for a living? And are there any positions available.” 

 

He laughs and shakes his head. “I invest in property. Like my dad.”

 

“That’s amazing Harry.” She gives him an encouraging smile and leans her hand over, placing it on top of his and giving it a squeeze. “I’m glad you followed what you planned on doing.”

 

The two make their way to the sofa where they continue their catching up. “Can I ask you something?” Harry asks. She nods, adjusting herself. “What happened between us? I mean we were so happy.” 

 

“We were but that was three years ago.” She sighs and shakes her head. “We were so different. You grew up with money and fame. I grew up with sharing a room with my sister. It was best we ended it when we did.”

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Harry sighs and moves a piece of hair away from Penelope’s face. “Doesn’t mean I still don’t miss you.” His hand cradles her face. 

 

Her feelings are brought back to three years ago when they dated. Although they were completely different, she still loved him. And even thought she would never admit it, she will always, deep down inside, still love him.

 

Harry leans in and places his lips on hers. She is taken by surprise but doesn’t pull back. Instead she kissed back and pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt.The spark that she felt three years ago between them rushes back and she can’t seem to let that go. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Penelope lays with her head against Harry’s shoulder. The sheet pulled up to cover her naked chest. Harry sighs contently as he looks up at the ceiling. “That was wonderful.” He says. She smiles and agrees with him. 

 

“I should go.” Penelope starts to stand but Harry stops her. 

 

“Stay the night.”

 

“I shouldn’t.”

 

“Come on. One night wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

 

Penelope bites her lip and smiles. “No. I don’t think it would.” She lays back down with him.

 

“Great.” He leans down and pecks her lips. “Because I’m not completely done with you yet.” He smirks and hikes her leg up higher on his hips, smashing his lips on hers. The kiss was messy. Teeth were hit, noses smushed together and when they pulled back, their lips felt raw.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next morning, Penelope changes back to the dress she had on the night before. Harry is still laying on the bed, watching her change as he smirks. “I had a lot of fun last night.” She says, slipping on her heels. 

 

“Me too. I was nice catching up with you.” He bites his lip. “All of you.” 

 

She blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well I’m off.” Harry stands, the blankets falling off of him and he is standing in front of her in all his naked glory. He leans down and gently kisses her once more.

 

“Call me whenever you want to do that again.” She nods and heads for the door.

 

When Penelope gets home, she plops down on the sofa and sighs in relief. There’s a knock on the door. Before she gets up to open the door, Natalie walks in. “You would never guess who I ran into this morning.” Natalie place the cupholder of coffee on the table. “Harry Styles.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah! And dear lord has he gotten fine!”

 

Penelope clears her throat. “Yeah I know. We slept together last night.” She pauses and sips her coffee. “And this morning.” She sips her coffee again.

 

“What?!” Natalie drags Penelope to the sofa where Penelope tells her older sister about the night she had. 


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope sits at the coffee table, waiting for Natalie and Vanessa. She strums her fingers against the table and sighing. She looks at her watch; she’s been waiting for ten minutes for these girls. Her head falls back and she rolls her eyes. It’s her own fault, she knows how her sister and best friend are. They are never on time. On top of that, she hasn’t been feeling very good; thinking that she is coming down with some kinda bug. She gets up, texting them to tell them to forget it. But she is stopped by someone calling her name.

“Pen?” She looks up, expecting to be the people she was waiting for. 

She blinks a couple times to check if who she is seeing is really who it is. “Sam?” 

“I didn’t know you’d be here. It’s far from your place.” 

“I was meeting someone.”

“How are you?” Sam asks.

Penelope doesn’t know how to respond to him. She isn’t completely over him. I mean how could she be? It’s been month and a half since they broke up and they were dating for almost two years. She doesn’t think she’d ever really get over him. She saw a future with him and he broke it off. 

“Okay. Hanging in there.” Her knees feel weak, like she's about to drop any minute now. “H-how are you?” 

“I’d be lying if I told you I was doing fine.” Her heart starts to quicken and she can feel the swell in her throat. 

“Sam. Don’t-“

“Penelope, hey!” Her eyes widen when she hears someone else call her name. She looks to her right and her fears are confirmed when Harry is standing next to her. She gives him a polite smile. Harry looks at Sam and smirks. “Hey, man, I’m Harry.” He sticks his hand out to Sam but Sam doesn’t take it, he just looks at his hand then back at Penelope. 

“You know, I’m just gonna go. See you later.” Sam begins to walk out the coffee shop.

Penelope sighs and looks at Harry. “Sorry.” She squeezes his hand then follows Sam outside. “Sam wait, it’s not what you think.”

“I thought you said you’d never go back to him but I guess I was wrong.”

“I wasn’t going back to him. I didn’t know he’d be here.”

“So this is the first time you’d seen him since you guys broke up?”

“I mean no. We ran to each other like three weeks ago…” Sam scoffs and starts to walk off again. “You broke up with me and I missed you like crazy and he was just there! I swear I didn’t know he’d be here.” Penelope pulls Sam back. “I’m sorry.” Tears begin to pool in her eyes. They hear the door open and Harry comes out. Penelope looks back at Harry. 

She knows it’s not his fault. He doesn’t know who Sam is. But Sam knows everything about Harry. When Penelope and Sam met two years ago, Penelope was still head over heels for Harry; and they'd been broken up for about a year. It took a while for Penelope to get over Harry. She loved him, he was her first love. When Penelope and Sam first had sex, she had slipped out Harry’s name. She didn’t mean for it to come out, obviously, but it did. Sam knew, even when she reassured him she wasn’t, she was not fully completely over Harry. And deep down inside, he knew she’d never be. 

Penelope starts to feel light headed and her vision starts to blur. She tries to reach out for Sam but ultimately fails and just falls to the floor, passing out on the sidewalk. She can faintly hear Sam and Harry call out her name then everything fades out. The next thing she knows, she is waking up in the hospital. She opens her eyes but the lights hurt her head. She groans and squints her eyes. 

“Oh my god, Penny.” Natalie runs over to her and hugs her. “Are you okay?” 

“What happened?”

“You just passed out on the sidewalk. Harry drove you to the hospital.” Natalie moves the hair that has fallen on Penelope’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay I guess.” Penelope sits up and frowns. “Where’s Sam?”

“Sam?”

“He was there with me. We were talking then… well I don’t really remember.” 

“Sam wasn’t here when I got here. It was just Harry.” Penelope slumps back against the bed.

“I saw him at the coffee shop and Harry just so happened to be there.” She sighs shakily. “I need to find Sam. To tell him it’s not what it thinks with Harry and I.” Natalie strokes her hair.

The doctor comes in and smiles. “Hello Penelope. I’m glad to see you’ve woken up.” He closes the door and stand in front of the bed. “Had quite a fall.” 

“What happened? Do you know what caused for me to faint?” 

“Well we can take some blood and urine tests and then tell you why.” Penelope nods. 

Penelope takes the tests and waits in the room when they are being prepared. Harry walks into the room and smiles. “Hey. How are doing?”

“I’m doing okay.” He nods and stands on the side of her. “I am really sorry about earlier. I didn’t know what was going to happen or that either of you would be there.”

“No no it’s okay. I didn’t expect to see you there either. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” 

“Can I ask you who was that back at the coffee shop? And why he was snappy with me?” 

“He’s my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. We broke up about a month and half ago. And he was snappy with you because he knows about you… about us and he was alway kinda jealous of what we had. But that was a long time ago.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.” Penelope looks up at him and smiles, placing her hand on his arm.

The doctor comes back and smiles at her again. “Well the fainting and the sickness solved. You’re pregnant.” 

Penelope starts laugh but Harry doesn’t, his eyes widening at the realization. “No that’s not possible.”

“False negatives are common but false positives…”

“But I haven’t had sex since…” The realization hits her and she gasps looking up at Harry. “Oh my god.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” The doctor says. Penelope feels like fainting, again. Harry leans against the wall behind him, feeling like he’s gonna faint too.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope sits at home, hiding under a blanket and a tub of popcorn on her lap. She is eight episodes into the fourth season of Parks and Recreation. She hasn’t left her house since she received the news that she was pregnant and it’s been four days. Harry is the only other person who knows; she’s scared to tell anyone else. She keeps looking down at her stomach and rubbing over. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as the tenth realization that day hits her. She is starting to get the morning sickness and her boobs begin the ache. She has to pee for what seems to be every five minutes and her back always hurts.

 

The knock on the door startles her from her thoughts. She gets up and answers the door, her sister smiles at her. “What do you want?”

 

“Damn, what’s your problem?”

 

“I’m not in the best mood right now, Nat. Sorry I’m having a bad day.” Penelope walks away and plops back on the sofa. 

 

“I am here to deliver some food,” Natalie holds up a plastic bag. “And check up on you. I haven’t heard from you in four days. I’m worried, Pen.” She sets the takeout on the table.

 

“Well I’m alive, you can leave now.” 

 

“What is up with you, Penelope?” Natalie sits next to Penelope.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Penelope.” Natalie says sternly. 

 

“I’m pregnant, okay? Does that answer your damn questions?”

 

“What?”

 

“The doctor told me I am pregnant when I went to the hospital. I wasn’t coming down with the flu.”

 

“Who’s is it?”

 

“Harry is the father.”

 

“Oh no, Pen.” Natalie scoots closer and brings Penelope closer to her. “Does Harry know?”

 

“He was in the room when the doctor told me. It was when you left to call mom.” Penelope’s bottom lip begins the tremble. The crease between her brows deepens and she looks away, not wanting to cry in front of Natalie. “I haven’t heard from him since then.”

 

“I’m sure he’s just processing this just as much a you are.” Natalie kisses the top of Penelope’s head. Penelope nods but that doesn’t stop her from letting a couple tears fall down her cheeks. A knock at the door startles the both. Natalie gets up and answers the door. “Hey, Sam and Harry.” Natalie looks back to the sofa and Penelope shoots up, running to the door. 

 

“What you doing here?” She says, having to stop herself from sliding into the wall or falling. 

 

“I came here to see if you were okay.” Sam said.

 

“We need to talk.” Harry said the same time as Sam. Penelope looks at Natalie, her eyes asking her what she should do. Natalie looks at Sam and smiles. 

 

“Sam! Long time no see! You know there’s this one really good taco place that I think you’ll love. Come with me, I’ll show you.” Natalie grabs her purse from the chair and pushes Sam out.

 

“But Penelope-“

 

“Oh she’s fine. Come on!” She pulls Sam down the hall, looking back at Penelope and jerks her head to Harry, indicating that she needs to talk to him first.

 

Penelope gulps and moves out of the way so Harry can enter. He makes his way inside and looks around the small apartment. He smiles, taken back to the times they spent there together. He looks to the fridge and sees pictures of Penelope and her family and friends. He also sees a picture of her and a group of children, making is smile bigger. But then his eyes land on a picture of Penelope and Sam, which makes his frown and turn back to Penelope to see her watching him.

 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks, stuffing his hands in the front pocket of his trousers. 

 

“I’ve had better days.” 

 

“Yeah I understand.” There is an awkward silence between them, something that has never happened. “So have you decided? What you’re going to do?”

 

“What do you mean?” She asks, frowning in confusion.

 

“Are you going to keep the baby?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t even think about it.”

 

“How can you not think about it? Shouldn’t that be your first thought.”

 

“I was more preoccupied with that fact that I’m pregnant in the first place. I’m sorry if getting an abortion wasn’t the first thing in my mind.” Penelope retaliates. She sighs and her hand lands on her stomach, rubbing it gently; she can’t seem to stop touching her stomach since she found out. “I don’t want to get rid of it, Harry. And I know you might not want to be part of it, but I-“

 

“What?”

 

“I just kinda figured you didn’t want a baby.”

 

“Are you kidding me? The entire time we dated, I told you how much I want kids. This is my chance, Penelope. I didn’t know if you wanted the baby.”

 

“You want this baby?”

 

“Of course I do. How could I not?”

 

“Well we aren’t necessarily the two best people to have a baby right now, Harry.”

 

“Why not? You’re amazing with kids and I can support it financially.”

 

“We aren’t together.” 

 

“So lets be together!” Harry sighs and moves closer to Penelope, cupping her face. “Didn’t you feel something when we reconnected, those old feelings being brought back. Because I sure as hell did.”

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“Yes it is. I mean what’s better than a child having their parents actually together?”

 

“I still love Sam.” The smile on Harry’s face drops and his hands fall from her face. “I’m sorry Harry. But I do still love him. He was there for me when I needed him and I can’t just throw that away just because I’m pregnant. Besides, we gave us a chance and it didn’t work out.”

 

“That’s not what I saw. I saw two people who loved each other, who still love each other. I mean you can’t just throw out six months of what we had. You were my first love, I can’t let that just go.” He sighs. “I mean we dated three years ago and now… we’re here? Doesn’t this all feel kinda meant to be?” Penelope looks down at the floor, eyes widening. She ponders over the question, wondering if it is meant to be.

 

“I can’t just leave him, Harry.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I never expected you back into my life and now that you’re here,” Penelope pauses and holds back her tears. “It’s hard to walk from you, it really is but I want to be with Sam. He is who I see spending my life with.”

 

It’s right then and there where Penelope breaks his heart. Hearing her say that she sees herself with someone else and not him shatters every piece of hope he ever had of them being together again. Not a day went by the last three years where Harry didn’t think of Penelope. He loved her, he still does and he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop loving her. But he knows now, that he has to let her go, as hard a it maybe. 

 

“I hope you are happy with him. But I don’t want to give up on this baby. I want this baby.” He gives her a small, sad smile. At this point, Natalie and Sam enters the apartment. “I should go. You two have a lot to talk about.” Harry smiles at Natalie before he leaves. Penelope hurts to see him go but she knows that she has to talk to Sam.

 

So that’s where she currently is, telling Sam about everything. Well not everything, she decides to leave out the details of her and Harry’s time together for obvious reasons. But when she tells him that she’s pregnant with his baby, that’s when he starts getting angry.

 

“Pregnant?!” He yells standing up and starting to pace in front of Penelope. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that it would happen.”

 

“You didn’t think that when two people sleep together that it doesn’t lead to a baby?!”

 

“I was still heart broken over you and he was just there!” Tears are rolling down her face by now. 

 

“So it’s my fault that you slept with him?”

 

“No! It’s not your fault. I don’t want him though, I want you!”

 

“I don’t want this baby, Penelope.”

 

“But I do.” She stands up and holds his hands in hers. “I don’t expect you to be okay with everything and you have every right to be angry, but I still love you and I want to be with you. Being pregnant and Harry doesn’t change that. At the end of the day, you’re the one I want.”

 

“I need time to think about this.”

 

“Of course. I will give you whatever time you need. I just want you to know that I am not giving up on us."


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Penelope’s first ultrasound and the first day that Penelope is letting everyone know. She is 6 and a half weeks. Since then, Sam has accepted that Harry is going to be the father of the baby and is trying to work on his relationship with Penelope. So there they were. Penelope, Harry, Sam, and Natalie in the waiting room to be called on. Saying that Penelope was nervous was an understatement. Not only about the baby but being in the same room as Harry and Sam was nerve-wracking. Her knee bounces up and down and she’s playing with the ends of her hair, a nervous tick that she always had. 

 

Harry’s hand is placed on her knee to stop it from shaking and Penelope looks up at him. “Stop being nervous. Everything will be okay.” He says, calming half of her nerves. Sam looks at the two and jealously rises in his cheeks. He doesn’t like the fact that Harry is touching her or the fact that he is reassuring her. But what makes him even more jealous is that he knew what to say and how to calm her. 

 

“Penelope Jacobs?” The nurse calls out and the four of them stand. The nurse eyes widen at the small group of people that rush over to her. “Okay well the room is only going to fit the parents and I.” 

 

Penelope looks at Sam with wary eyes. He sighs and leans down to kiss her head. “Go, I’ll be okay.” She smiles and pecks his lips. Penelope looks at Harry and he has a set frown on his face. 

 

Penelope and Harry go into the small room. Penelope sits on the bed and lays back, lifting her shirt so the nurse can squeeze the clear, gel liquid onto her stomach. “This is going to be a bit cold.” Penelope nods and the nurse puts the probe on her stomach. 

 

“How’s teaching?” Harry asks, folding his arms across his chest. 

 

“It’s really good. I love my students.” Penelope smiles to herself. 

 

“I’m glad you followed what you actually wanted to do and not what your mum wanted you to do.”

 

“Thanks.” Penelope lulls her head to look at Harry. “For pushing me to do what I wanted to do.”

 

“Of course. I love you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy.”

 

Penelope sighs. “Harry.”

 

“It’s the truth.” Penelope opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by the nurse. 

 

“There it is.” She says and Harry and Penelope’s head snaps towards the screen. They see a small little dot on the screen of where the baby is. “The baby is about the size of a sweet pea right now.” Penelope sobs and Harry grabs her hand.

 

Penelope and Harry have never loved anything like they love the small little dot. Their little sweet pea. Penelope looks down at her stomach and cradles it. “My little sweet pea.” She whispers. Harry smiles hard that his cheeks start to hurt. 

 

“Would you like pictures?”

 

“Yes. As many as you can.” Penelope rushes out. The nurse smiles and nods.

 

The room is left to Harry and Penelope to clean up. Penelope wipes the gel off her stomach and Harry waits patiently as she does. Penelope pulls down her shirt and sighs contently. Harry smiles and places his hand on hers. She looks down at his hand with slightly widen eyes but Harry doesn’t pull away. “Are you ready to tell your parents?” He asks. 

 

She pulls her hand from his and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “I think so. It’s now or never right?” He nods and leads her out to the waiting room where Sam and Natalie are seated. 

 

Sam rushes to Penelope’s side and kisses her forehead. Harry rolls his eyes and looks away. “Is everything okay? How’s the baby?”

 

“The baby is perfect. She is the size of a sweet pea.”

 

“She?” Harry looks down. “The nurse didn’t tell us the sex yet. It’s too early.” 

 

Penelope looks up and smiles at him. “I know. I just know it’s a girl.” Harry chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“I’m not too sure about that. I think it might be a boy.” 

 

“There is nothing but girls in my family. I am 99% sure it’s a girl.” 

 

“Whatever it is, it’s out little sweet pea.” Penelope’s heart quickens when he says ‘our’. He places his hand on her stomach and smiles at her. Sam is fuming. He curses at the fact that the baby in Penelope isn’t his, that it just so happens to be Harry’s. I could’ve been anyone else but it had to be Harry. 

 

Natalie, on the other hand, is smiling like an idiot. Not only is she going to be an auntie but she always like Harry, even more than she liked Sam. She liked Sam just fine but Natalie knew her sister and she knew that Harry would always have a special place in Penelope’s heart. She knew that Penelope would always love Harry.

 

Penelope clears her throat and looks at Natalie. “You ready to tell mom?”

 

“Are you ready to tell mom?” Natalie repeats. Penelope takes a deep breath and nods. Natalie holds out her hand and the two sisters walk towards the exit.

 

Harry begins to follow the girls but Sam pulls him back. Harry turns to face the blond haired boy with a frown. “What’s going on, man?”

 

“Don’t ‘man’ me. I know your game. It’s not going to work. Penelope chose me, she’s my girlfriend.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re going on about mate.”

 

“Cut the crap. I see the way you look at her. Don’t think the whole ‘our little sweet pea’ act didn’t go unnoticed.”

 

“Whatever you think is happening, isn’t. I get that Penelope chose you but whether you like it or not, that’s my baby in her. Not yours. So I would just deal with me if you really want to be with Penny because I’m not going anywhere.” Harry says lowly, slightly scaring Sam. Harry was taller than Sam but Sam was a little more built, being the captain of the football team all throughout High School definitely helping his physique. But given the opportunity, Harry would whip Sam’s ass and Sam knew that, making him even more intimidated of Harry. 

 

~ ~ ~

Harry and Penelope sit across from Lily and Nicholas, Penelope and Natalie’s parents. Natalie was in the single grandpa chair, rocking back and forth. Sam had to work, leaving the three of them to break the news. Lily sips her tea and clears her throat. “So,” she starts, her usual glare putting Penelope on edge. “What is so important that you had to bring your father here?” Lily glances at Nicholas. 

 

“What’s going on peaches?” He says. 

 

“Well daddy, mom. I don’t want you two to freak out but what I’m about to tell you might be a bit much.” Penelope’s knee starts to bounce but before she can grab her hair, Harry grabs her hand and places their joined hands on her leg. She looks at him for reassurance and he gives her a nods. She looks back her parents and sighs. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?” Lily says loudly that it’s almost considered yelling. 

 

“And it’s Harry’s.” Penelope continues. 

 

“I though you said you and Sam were back together?”

 

“We are but Harry is the father. And Sam is okay with that.”

 

“Have you considered abortion?” 

 

“Mom no! I am not giving up on this baby. I am keeping her.” She says matter-of-factly. Harry squeezes her hand. “Or him.” She looks back at Harry and smiles. “I want this baby and so does Harry. And the situation might not be right but everything feels perfect.” 

 

“How far along are you, Penelope?” Nicholas asks. 

 

“I took my ultrasound today and I am 6 and a half weeks.” Penelope digs into her purse and pulls out the ultrasound picture, giving to to them. “She’s the size of a sweet pea.” 

 

“It’s a girl?” Nicholas looks up at the expecting parents. 

 

“No,” Harry speaks. “We don’t know for sure yet.” Penelope giggles and pulls Harry’s hand closer to her. 

 

“And you are prepared to take care of this baby, no matter what?”

 

“Of course, sir. I love this baby.” Penelope’s heart quickens again. She has to let go of Harry’s hand before she never lets go.


End file.
